An air bag module for use in a vehicle typically includes an inflatable air bag and an actuatable inflator for, when actuated, providing inflation fluid to inflate the air bag. The inflator typically includes a source of inflation fluid, such as a pyrotechnic material, contained within a cylindrical housing. The inflation fluid flows out of the inflator through a plurality of outlet openings in the housing. The inflation fluid provided by the inflator may contain high temperature gases and particulate matter which may cause damage to the material of the air bag. Hence, it is desirable to prevent the inflation fluid from impinging directly on the air bag immediately after the inflation fluid exits the inflator through the outlet openings.